Gorgon Graveyard
Gorgon Graveyard is the third of the seven Challenge of the Titans. Kratos must freeze and shatter a total of at least 25 enemies before the time limit of 200 seconds runs out. As he isn't able to use any magic, he must reflect the beams of the Gorgons that respawn, using the Golden Fleece, thereby petrifying the surrounding enemies. During the challenge, Kratos encounters Gorgons Assassin, Hades Fiends, Nymphs, Cyclopes Tyrant, and Minotaurs Grunt. Restrictions *At least 25 enemies must be frozen and shattered. *Time limit of 200 seconds. Bonus Points *Freeze and shatter at least 35 enemies before the end of the challenge. Tips *Kratos starts the challenge with no magic, so he's not capable of using the Head of Euryale for cheating. The Golden Fleece is indeed the best way to petrify enemies in this challenge, so it's essential to the challenge to have experience in deflecting attacks, specially beams, with it. Killing a Gorgon Assassin via quick time event will grant magic orbs, allowing the player to use Euryale's Head, but the amount of enemies that can be petrified with this few magic isn't as great as the amount that can be petrified by reflecting the Gorgon's Gaze. *Jumping is a bad idea. If Kratos get petrified in the air, he will die instantly when he hits the ground, and the challenge will fail. Roll away from enemies to evade them. While rolling, it's not possible to be petrified by a Gorgon, too. *Note that the Gorgon present in this challenge is a Gorgon Assassin. This race of Gorgons don't try to freeze Kratos with a constant and weak Gorgon Gaze, but with a Gorgon Flash, a concentrated gaze that petrifies the player instantly, and is much more difficult to deflect because of this. Once again, experience with the Golden Fleece is the key to win the challenge. It's possible to notice if a Gorgon will use her gaze: her eyes will shine in green a second before it. *Keep the Gorgon always alive. If a Gorgon dies, she will respawn after some time, but during this time the player could be reflecting more Gorgon Flashes and shattering more enemies, so it's a waste of time. When a Gorgon Flash is reflected, all enemies in the screen will be turned into stone, including the Gorgon herself. Avoid hitting her statue, so she'll have more chances to stay alive throughout the challenge. *Keep the Gorgon in your screen: don't go too far from her because she'll only attack and try to petrify the player when she's in sign. There is also a good strategy to make her use her Gorgon Flash: Gorgons don't have many long or even medium range attacks, only their gaze. This means that if the player keeps a medium distance from her, she'll try to use her gaze rather than scratching or using any other attack. Find a distance from her that is neither too close for her to try to scratch you nor too far for her to get out of the screen. *Use the Blades of Athena while waiting for the Gorgon to attack, so you can evade any attacks easily. As soon as you deflect her Flash and petrify the enemies, switch to the Barbarian Hammer and use the Triangle, Triangle combo against the statues for maximum damage. **Also, after deflecting the Flash, focus on shattering the strongest and biggest enemies, such as Cyclopses and Minotaurs, and on the Hades Fiends, which can throw strong fire balls even from afar. **Keep a safe distance from Nymphs, or they'll try to spit their web at Kratos, leaving him vulnerable to attacks and petrification. Don't worry about shattering them, because they'll shatter automatically when falling on the ground. *In this particular challenge, it's not a good idea to use Cronos' Rage, because it will keep the Gorgon from using her gaze. However, simply shattering enemies gives a great quantity of orbs, and this already adds much to the final score. Related Pages *Challenge of the Titans Category:God of War II Category:Bonus Content Category:God of War Series Category:God of War:Saga Collection Category:God of War Collection